The present invention relates generally to golf clubs, and in particular to golf clubs with aerodynamic features.
The distance that a golf ball travels when hit by the face of a golf club is determined by the velocity of the club head at the moment of impact with the ball. Drag from the air may reduce the speed of the club head. Some golf clubs use grooves deployed along the top of the club head to decrease resistance and drag. However, the downward curvature of the top surfaces of traditional golf club heads may lead to separation of the airflow along the top, decreasing the efficiency of the upper grooves.
There is a need in the art for a golf club that addresses the shortcomings discussed above.